


A Most Unusual Proposal

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A series of messages from a friend causes a fit of laughter for Hermione and a change of plans for Steve. Just how will this evening end?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	A Most Unusual Proposal

Hermione laid her mobile on the bedside table and began to laugh. Not a small chuckle or a ladylike giggle but a full, tear streaming, gut-busting laugh. She couldn’t help it. Pansy’s message had just been the icing on a very interesting day.

“Hermione?” Steve’s worried voice drifted into their bedroom. “Is everything okay? Why are you laughing? I thought you were talking to Pansy?”

Hermione shook her head as she watched Steve try to puzzle out what was going on from the doorway. Wiping her eyes, she tried to catch her breath so she could speak. But, the laughter would not stop.

Steve approached their bed cautiously and sat beside Hermione. “What is happening in London? Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on.”

“She… is… so… mad…” Hermione managed to get those four words out before her laughter took over again. She flopped on the bed and grabbed her stomach, but could not stop laughing.

“Who is mad, and why is this so funny?” Steve continued to puzzle over Hermione’s strange behavior. “Last I checked, you were trading messages with Pansy, and she was waiting for Sam to show up.”

“She… was… not… expecting… pizza… and… beer…” Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to stop her laughing. “Merlin’s beard, I have not laughed like this in ages.”

“I’m glad to see you are pulling yourself together.” Steve raised an eyebrow as he watched Hermione wipe her face and reach for the bedside table. “What did Sam do that would cause this reaction? Last time I talked to him, he was wrapped up in SHIELD business and couldn’t get to London to see her anytime soon. Isn’t she in the middle of some major project that she swears has destroyed her social life?”

“I am surprised we have not heard her screaming in London from here.” Hermione grabbed her mobile off the bedside table and unlocked the screen. “I need to send a message back to her, but I can’t seem to stop laughing over the series of photos she sent and her commentary.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Steve shrugged and reached for Hermione’s phone. “Let me see what Sam has gotten himself into. I know he was planning to ask her a question or two the next time they were together.”

“All I will say is that he might need to plan better next time.” Hermione giggled and laid her mobile face down on the bed between them. “First of all, the proper meal for a proposal is definitely not pizza and beer. Neither is showing up in your work clothes after a rather difficult day at work.”

“Sam is smarter than that.” Steve reached for the phone Hermione had set between them on the bed. “How bad could it have been? Let me see what he did.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Hermione continued to giggle as she snatched her mobile off the bed and tucked it against her chest. “Witch’s honor and all that. It took forever for us to figure out how to be friends. I am not going to risk that by breaking her confidence.”

“For the benefit of all men who have yet to propose, would you let me see?” Steve held out his hand. “You are my girlfriend after all. I need to know what not to do.”

“Pansy Parkinson is not someone I want as an enemy.” Hermione shook her head and held her mobile tighter. “I have already been in that position. I do not want to be there again. I have never seen the bat bogey hex cast as well since the time Ginny caught Ron reading her letters from Harry years ago.”

“Bat Bogey hex? That does not sound pleasant.” Steve tried to grab the phone from Hermione’s hands as she rolled off the bed. “Let me see. I promise I won’t tell. I just want to learn what not to do.”

“No. You do not need to see Sam down on one knee in a battered supersuit, sneezing bat-shaped bogeys from his nose as Pansy admires her ring.” Hermione scampered across the room towards the bathroom. “All you need to know is that pizza and beer is not proper proposal food and ‘fresh off the battlefield’ is not proper proposal attire.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Steve lost his battle with his own laughter as he fell onto the bed. “Can you at least tell me what her answer to his question was and if he is still alive? He is my friend and a good guy to have at your back on the battlefield.”

“He survived the bat bogey hex, but his bank account may not survive the wedding.” Hermione closed the door to the bathroom as she continued to laugh. “I’m going to take a shower before you take me to dinner. You might want to do the same. Your workout with Tony left a few scorch marks on your trousers.”

“It was not Tony. It was Agent Coulson and his lucky flame thrower. Fury’s idea of a good surprise.” Steve grumbled as he looked at the damage to his outfit. “You have twenty minutes, and then I am going to Millie & Al’s without you.”

“Why are we going out for pizza and beer?” Hermione opened the bathroom door and watched Steve turn to leave the room. “I thought we were going somewhere special.”

“We are.” Steve shrugged and continued out of the room. “We are going to Millie & Al’s to celebrate Sam surviving his proposal to Pansy. Seems like a perfect place to me.”

“Think again,” Hermione growled as she closed the bathroom door. “I want hearts and flowers and all of the frills on a night like this. You might want to think about your plan again.”

Steve lost his battle with his laughter as he strode from their bedroom towards the guest bathroom. 

“I guess I had better change my plan a little then.” Steve grinned as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. “Proposing at Millie & Al’s is out. I guess I will have to put this to use before dinner.”

Hermione was not expecting to see Steve dressed in his best supersuit down on one knee when she opened the bathroom door. But, like Pansy, she said yes to his question before she put on the ring and cast her best bat bogey hex ever.

Pansy Parkinson settled back into her bed after looking at the message that woke her. It seems like she was not the only one to receive a most unusual proposal tonight. “I wonder how the boys would feel about a double wedding in the spring. These boys will never learn.”


End file.
